


Quite the Catch

by vanishinghitchhiker



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Gen, Party of 3+, everyone's crush on Nier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishinghitchhiker/pseuds/vanishinghitchhiker
Summary: Emil just wants to land the big one.





	Quite the Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meru/gifts).



“Nier!” Emil’s voice rang through the air, rousing whoever it was that kept snoring (currently, blaming the boar was their uneasy truce). “I think I got a bite! Hurry!”

Nier was immediately at his side, his voice low and urgent. “Watch the rod! Don’t start reeling ’til you’re sure— _Now_ , Emil!”

“Aah, I think it’s too much!” Emil made a great show of tugging counter to the fish’s movement. “Maybe you’d better help me with this...!”

“Alright, hang on, we can do this.” Nier grabbed the fishing rod, arms around Emil. “I’ll reel. If either of us see the fish change direction, we’ll call ‘left’ or ‘right’ and move the rod that way. Between the two of us, we should be quick enough.”

“O-okay,” said Emil, snuggling back against Nier’s chest.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” With a snort, Kainé flopped back into the grass where she’d been sitting splayed on the riverbank.

Ignoring, for once, her brazenly spread legs, Weiss hummed in agreement. “Truly a nauseating display. Still, you must admit the boy is clever.”

“Yeah, real smooth.” She rolled her eyes, not unfondly. “Think it’s really worth having to fish, though?”

“Perhaps for someone with _limbs_.”

“I’m telling you, you got magic hands, use ‘em. Unless you think he’d be into paper cuts.”

Weiss’ sputtering was drowned out by the triumph of victorious anglers.

“Yeah! We did it! Check it out, you guys!”

Nier easily hoisted the giant catfish over his head, a laughing Emil swinging from his bicep. “Whaddaya say, Weiss? Is it a new record?”

“Mm, no. The one you caught last week was longer by nearly a third.”

“Weiss! Weiss! Can you keep track of my fishing records too?”

“Absolutely n—” Nier cleared his throat. Kainé, ever more proactive, outright punched his back cover. “That is, I’ll make a notation for you, but until you’ve caught a fish without Nier’s assistance I see no need to make separate entries.”

“Weiss,” Nier began, folding his arms as best he could with a fish in the way, but Emil cut him off.

“No, he has a point. I’ll definitely be needing your help for a few more fish. You know, until I _really_ get the hang of it.”

Weiss gave a low, uncomfortable murmur, sharing a glance with Kainé. “While your determination is admirable, Emil,” he said, gently, “there’s no need to land _every_ fish.”

“Yeah, it’s fine if some get away,” she agreed, picking up on the metaphor. “That’s just how it is sometimes.”

Nier and Emil looked positively scandalized. “And _waste the bait?_ ”

There was really nothing Weiss and Kainé could say to that, so a few minutes later, they watched as their fishermen tried for another bite.

“We may have to concede the possibility that Emil sincerely enjoys fishing.”

Kainé scoffed. “There’s no fuckin’ way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, jaclynhyde.


End file.
